Life is too Complicated
by Amy Moon21
Summary: Follow Amy, as she deals with an old requited and a possible new romance, as he brother Hiei deals with his own feelings about a mystery wolf demon. OCxOC HieixOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, I own some of the OC's, but a few are by a friend.

Hello everyone! I know, I know another new story, but I promise everything else will be updated as soon as possible! This story is going to be a lot of fun for me, because this is based off of part of an RP on Gaia. I don't really get to role play anymore, so this makes up for it; however if you want to add me on there, my username is Vampire_Kisses_Goddess. So here goes, please R&R!

Chapter One: Two lost foxes

Black hair sat in waves on her shoulders as she used her magic to create a rose from ice. The promise her and the other fox demon Yoko had made; when she could make a colored ice rose that would never melt, she would act on her feelings. The more her violet eyes stared at the rose the more she thought about her feelings for Kurama, and how they were no longer as strong as they were those years ago when they fought with Yusuke. She had drifted from him since everything settled down in both the human and demon worlds.

She looked at the rose and gives it the color before encasing it in a protective magic that will keep the ice from melting. "There finally finished, now it is a matter of what to do with it…" Her violet eyes stared down at the rose. She got up and began to walk, still staring at her rose, lost deep in thought.

She hit something and fell back hard onto her butt, the rose falling out of her hand and shatters. She stares at the pieces on the ground and then looked up to see she had run into someone's back. "I am so sorry!" She quickly gets up and brushes herself off.

"It is alright, any harm done?" he asked.

"Where is my rose?" She looked around, and found it shattered on the ground. Her heart seemed to stop beating and she sunk down next to the shards of ice, already melting. "I suppose it just wasn't meant to be…"

"Oh I don't know, sometimes things may surprise you." The man cupped his hands over the shards and the rose formed once more, exactly how it was before she dropped it. "I remember meeting you before, you are a friend of Kurama correct? Your name is Amy."

Amy smiles and nods her head. "Your name was Jim. It is nice to see you once more."

"Still harboring feelings for Yoko?" Jim grins, remembering how he had teased when they had met once before.

Amy stared down at the rose, before when he teased her she was defensive, due to her feelings for him, but now her feelings had grown dimmer and she doubted it all. "I don't think I feel the same for him anymore…maybe him and I are just not meant to be. Oh well, I suppose there is someone for everyone." Amy smiles as she makes the rose disappear.

"Indeed, you just have to find him dear," Jim says before answering his phone. He quickly puts the phone away from his ear as there is a loud bang that Amy's sensitive fox ears picked up. He put the phone back to his ears after a few seconds. "My ears are still ringing, so careful how loudly you speak, When did he arrive, and tell the maid to quit throwing vases at him." He listens for a few minutes and the hangs up the phone. "This just wonderful, they just keep coming…"

"Is something wrong? Please, if there is something going on allow me to help," Amy said, as she got closer to Jim. She felt in some odd way he had helped her, so now she wanted to return the favor.

Jim looked at Amy, not entirely sure why she would wish to help him. "It's the demon body guard company; they keep sending messengers to deliver a summons for me to return to work."

"That sounds like a ton of fun, would like some help?" Amy asked, a sincere smile on her face.

"Maybe an extra hand will help them get the message I am trying to send. I keep sending them back bodies to tell them no, but they just keep coming. Yes, please I would appreciate your help," Jim says as he begins to walk.

Amy followed him, easily keeping up with him, "Alright, I will follow you to your place then."

The reached a large, but modest looking home in what seemed like no time at all. Art from many years gone lined the walls, while expensive decorations played on tables throughout the home. A small chandelier hung from the white ceiling in the entrance way. The followed the perfect white marble floors into the living room where a horned grotesque demon, holding a little red imp demon carrying an envelope waited. "You are finally here Kitsune; I have a special summons for you from the demon body guard company."

The little red imp walks to the horned demon's finger tips. "By order of the demon bodyguard company you are to get rid of that wretched human disguise you wear and come back to work for them. The have a new assignment for you that would better suit your skills," The imp grin and spits at Amy.

The imp is grabbed by three different vines that have intertwined and a fourth comes with a spike embeds itself into Jim's palm. The vines crush and kill the imp easily, Jim then turns and stares at the horned demon. "I will not return, now go tell them that, unless you would also like to meet my vines?"

"I am not to return without you, even though I don't understand why," The demon growls ready to use force.

Jim turns to Amy, a smile playing in his face. "would like to take this one?"

"It would be my pleasure," She pulls out a pair of sais and used her demonic powers to engulf them in flames. She swiftly used her Sais to strike the demon in several different points, sending the demon up in flames and quickly incinerating the demon.

"Wow, extra crispy." Jim laughs lightly.

Amy smiled as she put her now cooled down Sais away. "My specialty," She winks.

"I can tell," Jim rang a small bell and a woman ran in wearing a maid's uniform. "Please clean this mess up."

"Right away sir," The maid bows her head and gets to work cleaning.

"Well that was quite a bit of entertainment, what shall we do for our second date?" Jim asked with a smile on his face.

Amy couldn't help but laugh something she was finding she was doing more with the time she spent with Jim. "How about dinner and a fun little demon hunt?"

He extends his hand to her after retracting his vine, not noticing the small open wound left on his palm. "Sounds like a good time to me, where would you like to eat?"

"First things first," She places her hand over his and uses some of her powers to heal him. "As far as food goes I am not that picky."

"Well then," Loops his arm through hers. "We should get going." They walk out his door and headed into the unknown.


End file.
